Episode 6
"Episode 6" is the sixth episode of the first season. It premiered on February 11, 2007. Søren Sveistrup is the series head writer and the screenplay for this episode was written by Michael W. Horsten. The episode was directed by Kristoffer Nyholm. Plot Synopsis Further evidence arises implicating Rama in the murder of Nanna Birk Larsen. Troels Hartmann discovers that the traitor in his camp may be Olav Christensen rather than Morten Weber. He is told to back off of his integration policies because of Rama's involvement in his role models program but is baited into discussing them on television by his opponent Poul Bremer. Nanna's funeral is held on Saturday 8 November with a large number of mourners attending. Theis Birk Larsen learns that the police suspect Rama and offers to drive him home from the wake. Lund finally boards her flight out of Copenhagen but is drawn back into the case at the last minute when she hears that Theis might be a danger to Rama. Summary Friday 7 November Detective Inspector Sarah Lund reads the essay murder victim Nanna Birk Larsen wrote about a girl with a teacher. DI Jan Meyer returns to the office with food for both of them. Lund recounts the evidence they have gathered about Nanna having an affair - the essay, the new boots, and gossip. Meyer reports that learning from the head teacher told him that Nanna's teacher Rama was involved in a scandal over an affair with a student years earlier. They are annoyed that they did not get the information sooner as it should have been in his personnel file. Lund realizes that she must not have received his file. They agree to question him again. On their way Lund tries to call her son, Mark, and leaves him a message. Meyer tries to give her parenting advice. Rama is not home so they question his partner Sille Elmqvist about their movements on the weekend. The couple are in the midst of moving house and their things are packed up. She says that they spent the time at their allotment home. Lund finds a cable tie similar to those used to restrain Nanna while looking around. Meyer distracts Elmqvist while Lund uses the excuse of needing the bathroom to further search the home. She finds photos of Rama from his military service. She finds a pair of muddy boots in a utility room. She discovers the bag of cable ties and takes one. There is also a bottle of liquid that she is intrigued by but her search is interrupted by Elmqvist who redirects her to the bathroom. Mayoral Candidate Troels Hartmann prepares for an upcoming debate with the moderator and his opponent Mayor Poul Bremer. They discuss what the debate will cover and Hartmann asks to discuss the city's ghettos. Bremer is dismissive of the idea. Hartmann's adviser Rie Skovgaard interrupts to tell him that the head of the Frederiksholm College is asking to speak with him. Hartmann ends the meeting, taunting Bremer about getting used to using the back door as he leaves. She tells them about the scandal Rama was involved in and that the police have been asking more questions about him. Hartmann dismissed the head and tells Rie that he has just appeared with Rama at the basketball event; he is one of their immigrant role models. Rie reassures him that she checked all the teachers files and there was no problem. Hartmann realizes that the file must have been withheld and asks who gave them to her. She recalls that it was a civil servant in administration. They agree that Morten Weber may not have been the leak in their camp. As they drive back to the office Lund asks Meyer to check out the origin of the cable tie in case it matches the ones used to restrain Nanna. She ignores a call from Hartmann, assuming that he is ringing to complain. Meyer wonders why they did not stay at Rama's house until he returned, given the mounting evidence against him. He is worried that Rama now has time to cover his tracks. He asks Lund when she is leaving Copenhagen, impatient to take over the case. Pernille Birk Larsen reads her sons Anton and Emil a bedtime story. Emil asks her if Nanna is in her coffin. She realizes he has been told more about her death and asks him who was speaking about it. He says that children in his class told him that a man did things to Nanna. She tries to reassure her sons. Theis is downstairs preparing chairs and tables for Nanna's wake. Pernille goes to ask him to say goodnight to the boys. He tells her that the estate agent called about the house. Pernille confides the boys worries and says that she has told them that the bogeyman hurt Nanna. She wonders about taking them to the funeral. Vagn calls Theis, asking if he needs help and saying that he has been unable to find out more about the murder. Lund returns home and Mark asks permission to go and play Ice Hockey, assuming that they are not going as planned. Bengt Rosling calls for Lund and Vibeke answers. She makes some arrangements for the party and hands the phone to Sarah. Hartmann arrives just as she is greeting Bengt. Vibeke has Hartmann help her with a table cloth. Sarah quickly finishes the call so that she can speak to Hartmann in private. He is annoyed that she has not been keeping him updated. They bicker about failing to keep the promises they made one another. Sarah says that Hartmann's administration failed to send her the file on Rama. He says that he was not aware of the failing. He pledges to forward the file to her. Sarah asks why Rama is important and he explains that he is part of the role model program. She accuses him of trying to protect himself and he takes mild offence. He says that if Rama is responsible he wants to know. Lund says that he is still just a person of interest and convinces Hartmann not to suspend him. She says that she cannot be certain about his involvement yet. Hartmann makes to leave and Lund says that she is about to hand the case over to Meyer. Hartmann asks if Meyer is reliable. Hartmann calls Skovgaard from the car as he leaves. Skovgaard and Hartmann reunite at the office to discuss damage limitation. She believes they should pull the role model campaign and back out of the debate. He is angry that the actions of one man will undo the good work the role model campaign has done. He insists that they continue as planned. He asks her to arrange a meeting with the civil servant. Saturday 8 November Meyer and Lund brief their team at their office and discuss Rama's background. Meyer has learned that he comes from a devout Muslim family and that his father is an imam in Copenghagen. He has broken ties with his family. He was a soldier after school before attending university in 2002. He married Sille in 2005. The accusations of molesting a student are not widely believed and the victim is not in the country. They have matched the restraints to the one used by the murderer. Chief Superintendent Erik Buchard is keen to arrest Rama but Lund counsels that they need to gather more evidence first. A detective announces the arrival of a witness from the allotments. Lund and Meyer questions the man together. He is Rama's neighbor at the allotments. He says that he arrived at the allotment between 8 and 9 but that Rama left their house at about hald past nine. He says that he did not see Rama return that night but that his car was back in the morning. Meyer quickly gets rid of the verbose witness once they have the information they need. Lund wonders why Rama's wife lied to them about his whereabouts. Meyer is keen to question him further but Lund says they should wait until after the funeral. Meyer suggests that she is waiting for permission from Hartmann, annoying her. Buchard calls Lund into his office. She assumes that he is asking her for further work on the case. He says that he is not asking about that and tells her that a retired DCI has phoned in to warn them that Theis Birk Larsen is a dangerous man with a history of violence. She reassures him that Theis has an alibi. Theis prepares his family for Nanna's funeral at St. John's church. Pernille is unable to choose an outfit and gets upset. Theis suggests that her sister Charlotte could help and comforts her. Theis goes to get the boys who are waiting downstairs with Vagn. As they leave for the funeral Vagn tells him that he is having second thoughts about contacting a woman he knows to find out more about the case. Theis insists that he wants to know as much as he can. Hartmann meets with the civil servant Olav Christensen and apologizes for bringing him in on a Saturday. Hartmann moves quickly to the missing file and Olav offers the unsatisfactory excuse that the file may have been lost. He says that he will find out and get back to them. Hartmann says that they are going to start an inquiry instead. He dismisses Christensen and then tells Skovgaard that he has applied for the director post but was too inexperienced. They suspect his ambition has led him to make a deal with someone. Outside Christeneen calls someone demanding the file back but they hang up on him. Nanna's funeral is well attended, the pews of the church are full of mourners. Rama is among them. The priest delivers a service urging forgiveness by the bereaved. Theis does not join in the Lords Prayer. Nanna's brothers leave a token to help Nanna find her way home. Meyer goes to question Elmqvist during the service. She is undergoing Braxton Hicks contractions and is in pain. He helps her to settle down and then questions her further. She tells him that Rama left to go to the petrol station and she went to bed. She fell asleep but he was back when she work up at three a.m. She says that Rama also returned to the flat a few times because the workmen did not arrive to sand the floor as planned and that he spent all of Sunday working on their house. Elmqvist realizes that Rama is a suspect and refuses to answer any more questions. Ebbe Skovgaard visits Hartmann and warns him against pursuing his integration policies during the debate. He tells him not to talk about the role models during the debate and says that all material about immigrants will be recalled. Ebbe is insistent that he is not asking Hartmann but delivering an instruction from his supporters in Parliament. Hartmann is furious at Rie for trying to control him. Meyer meets with Buchard to discuss his theory of the case - that Rama was using his time with his wife to establish an alibi while holding Nanna captive and torturing her at her home before eventually killing her and then cleaning up on Sunday. Lund wonders how he got access to the car and suggests that they wait to obtain hard evidence before arresting Rama. She says goodbye to Meyer, finally handing over the case so that she can move away. She takes a taxi to the airport with her family. Vibeke is planning the housewarming party. Sarah gets a call from a detective who says that he has obtained Theis Birk Larsen's criminal record. He was arrested and questioned for an assault on a drug dealer but the victim was found dead before charges were pressed; no-one was charged with the murder but Theis was a suspect. Theis holds a wake for Nanna at his home. Bagn approaches him with information from his contact, Jannik's wife. Theis is disinterested until Vagn tells him that the police's suspect is at the wake. Rama speaks to Pernille, who thanks him for the wreath he gave. Theis asks Pernille to make more coffee so that he can speak to Rama alone. Rama thanks him for inviting the mourners to his home but Theis is silent. During the debate Hartmann is asked about integration but frames his answer as being more concerned with housing issues and the cities ghettos. Bremer pushes Hartmann on the role models project and he gives in and states that he is proud of the project and its participants. Bremer seizes the chance to link the project to the murder investigation. Hartmann is drawn into the discussion by Bremer's challenge, disappointing Rie who is watching from the wings. Hartmann angrily asserts that the role models program remains a success even if one participant committed a crime. He rants about his plans for the future of Copenhagen. Meyer returns Lund's call just as she is boarding her flight. He says that they have found Nanna's bike and that it was stolen from outside Rama's house. Lund asks Meyer to keep a close eye on Theis and to make sure he stays away from Rama. He says that they left the wake together. Lund urges him to check that Theis got home but he ignores her concerns. Theis and Rama drive on together. Rama notices that Theis is not heading towards his home. Rie refuses to talk to Hartmann off the debate. Lund uses her police credentials to get off of her flight just before it takes off. Production Cast Starring *Sofie Gråbøl as Detective Inspector Sarah Lund *Bjarne Henriksen as Theis Birk Larsen *Lars Mikkelsen as Troels Hartmann *Ann Eleonora Jørgensen as Pernille Birk Larsen *Søren Malling as Detective Inspector Jan Meyer *Marie Askehave as Rie Skovgaard Guest starring *Farshad Kholghi as Rama *Troels II Munk as Erik Buchard *Bent Mejding as Poul Bremer *Nicolaj Kopernikus as Vagn Skærbæk *Julie Ølgaard as Nanna Birk Larsen (voice) *Laura Christensen as Lisa *Cyron Melville as Oliver Schandorff *Laura Drasbæk as Charlotte *Solbjørg Højfeldt as Principal *Finn Storgaard as Priest *Kristian Ibler as Olav Christensen *Kirsten Peüliche as Ina *Paul Hüttel as Peter *Anne Marie Helger as Vibeke Lund *Eske Forsting Hansen as Mark Lund *Mette K. Madsen as Sille Elmkvist *Kjeld Nørgaard as Ebbe Skovgaard *Jarl Forsmann as Verner *Kasper Leth Hansen as Anton Birk Larsen *Jonas Leth Hansen as Emil Birk Larsen *Peter Gilsfort as Detective *Ulver Skuli Abildgaard as Producer *Mette Vibe Utzon as TV Host *Jill Rübenach as a Stewardess Category:Episodes Category:Season 1